Mayonaka Ryuujin
by CrystalEyes SilverWolf
Summary: Hiei has a SECOND sister!What does the Rekai Tantai's new case have to do with her? YYHIY crossover AU!
1. Prologue: Hiei's Sister

SW: Hey! I know I should be updating my other story, 'Dajibou Desu ka?', but I had to get this off my back!  
  
Shiezu: Ever heard of modern medicine? Anyway, this is on an IY/YYH crossover......with a rare twist to it. OC's will come later.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rumiko turned her back on me and I KNOW I don't on Yu Yu Hakusho! ~_^  
  
Key: 'thoughts' "talking" ~^~^~flashback~^~^~ *#*#*Scene change*#*#* {A/N} [person's inner voice] Lemon Warning (translation) ~*~*~*~POV change*~*~*~*  
  
Mayohaku Ryuuhi Chapter One: Hiei's sister...  
  
~*~*~*~Hiei's POV*~*~*~* {Hiei's 4 and Yukina's 3}  
  
I was in my usual clothes, sparring with Yukina. I attacked right over her head and she blocked it. We were going at a slow pace because our thoughts were elsewhere....like mother giving birth to ANOTHER girl.  
She went into labor twenty minutes ago. The pup would have the name Mayonaka Ryuujin attached to it, since that was our line's surname.  
I sighed, wishing that Chichi-ue was still alive to be here, but he died in our Haha-ue's second month of, "pregnancy", the ningens called it.  
I sighed again, this time mentally. 'She better be worth it if Chichi- ue had to die for her,' I thought, obviously about the new sibling.  
I heard Yukina's sword clatter on the hard dojo floor after two screams erupted from a nearby room. I could tell the whelp was born.  
We quickly ran to the room to see the midwife coming out of the room, telling us we could go in.  
When we entered the room, I saw my Haha-ue and her best friend, cooing at a little baby. I saw a pale hand reach out as I neared.  
"Do you want to hold her Hiei?" came my mother's soft voice. I nodded and soon had a lesson on how to hold her. I took the chance to really see her.  
Her blood red hair was already down to her shoulders. I saw her two eyelids open to reveal rich, deep, cinnamon eyes. 'Chichi-ue's eyes.' I noticed that she also had a third eye like myself, but it wouldn't open for a few days.  
"It seems she has inherited your father's dragon mark," Haha-ue said.  
There it was, on her left forearm. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame marking, our family's special move that no one else had.  
While she had many of Chichi-ue's features, the pup had Haha-ue's face and smile. I knew so because she was smiling while trying to grab my bandanna.  
'So it seems she may be worth father's life.' "What's her name?" I asked quietly.  
"Kagome. Kagome Mayonaka Ryuujin." I liked the way it rolled off my lips. 'Welcome to the family Kagome, your life starts now.'  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+ SW: It's a prologue! What'd you expect! Anyway, for future reference, I will be having a pairings vote.  
  
Shiezu: Oh, don't forget to review.  
  
"R/R is the key to happiness........well, in fan fiction anyway."-Silver Wolf  
  
Dictionary: Chichi-ue: father (honorific)  
  
Haha-ue: mother (honorific)  
  
Mayonaka Ryuujin: Midnight Dragon King  
  
Preview: Kagome meets the Rekai Tantai  
  
"Why do you look and smell funny?" "I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara! The guy in red is Suuichi Minimano (sp?), and the scrawny guy in green is Yusuke Urameshi." "Hey!" "Hey Shippou-chan, what are you doing here?" "I'm Kurama's ototo." "Kurama?" "Suuichi Minimano/Youko Kurama." "Oooh! So what's crackin' cap'n?"  
  
Ja ne, Silver Wolf ^-^ and Shiezu =^-^= 


	2. Kagome Meets Rekai Tantai

SW: Well hey there! I'm back with chapter one of Mayonaka Ryuujin! Shiezu: Sunstar, thanks for your awesome report! This chapter is dedicated to you and all our faithful reviewers! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha tachi or YuYu Hakusho! CLAIMER: I own Shiezu, Shoukyaku (Kagome's sword), Kagome and Shippou's second names...oops! I said too much!  
  
Key: 'thoughts' *Hiei talking telepathically* +Kurama talking telepathically+ -Kagome talking telepathically- [Inner Voice] {Author Note} ~~~Settings change~~~ `~`~POV Change`~`~ _______End Chapter______ (translation) ~+~+Flashback~+~+  
  
Mayonaka Ryuujin  
Chapter 1: Kagome meets Rekai Tantai  
  
Hiei sighed at the reminiscence of Kagome's birth. Once she had learned to talk, she never stopped...unless he said so himself. Good thing she had admired him, or he would've never survived all those years. Fortunately for him, she stayed at Genkai's Temple with Yukina. She was content, but 'not really her animated self without her Kurohi.' 'Why must she entitle me that?' he thought.  
Hiei was snapped out of his musings when he saw the rest of the Rekai Tantai, Kuwabara and Yusuke were having a verbal dispute with Kurama watching amusedly.  
*What's so funny, fox?* came Hiei's telepathic message to Kurama.  
Kurama slowed his walking tempo so Hiei was right beside him. +Hiei, you know as well as I do what Kagome'll do to them. With her being locked when they're around and all....How I wish I brought a camera so I could take a photo of their faces. +  
Hiei gave a side glance at Kurama, and then smirked. He knew exactly what she'd do to them....if she didn't castrate them first... Luckily for Kurama, he wouldn't be hurt unless he pissed her off. ~~~~Genkai's Temple~~~~  
A dark figure giggled in anticipation as they felt the Rekai Tantai near. 'Soon, they'll be at my mercy! They'll be crying for their mothers by the time I'm through with 'em.' The person thought gleefully. But the individual didn't notice that it had sent the thought to a certain fire apparition while continuing its plans.  
Abruptly, just as it reached the tree limb outside the temple, a jolt racked the tiny body. They fell towards the ground, but landed with poise to expose a short girl that looked fifteen with blood red hair to her ankles. There were a few streaks of midnight colored hair. She looked so much like Hiei and Yukina... Her clothes looked akin to Hiei's, but her clothes were dark red and the pants were baggier. On her brow was a scarlet bandanna that had the symbol of the Dragon King on it. She lifted her head to show cinnamon eyes that held fire and determination in them. She had a cherry red weapons belt that had a sword, two daggers, diverse colored bags, and what appeared to be a scarlet whip. The sword was slightly flaming in a bright red scabbard that had 'Shoukyaku' written in black ink on it. The daggers were the same, except 'Death' was on the crimson one, and 'Life' was on the cherry one. She had a red choker on; it had a black dragon and a black cherry to black flame on it. Her eyelids seem to have black to red eye shadow on them. On her right cheek was the symbol for life, and on the other cheek, was the symbol for death. 'Is she hot or what?' went through Yusuke and Kuwabara's minds. The girl, seemingly telepathic, snickered inside her mind. It sounded like wind chimes clinking softly against each other. ~~~Rekai Tantai~~~ Hiei, after hearing her thoughts, had sent a shock to Kagome to see if she would react. She did. As Kagome landed, the two bakas in front stopped their fight to look at her. Hiei unconsciously growled at their filthy thoughts. "Why do you appear and smell funny?" asked the teenager as she pointed at Kuwabara. "I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara. The puny one in green is Yusuke Urameshi," Kuwabara paused for the cause as Yusuke glowered. However, before Yusuke could retort, Kuwabara started again. "The one in pink...erm...red...is Shuuichi Minamono/Youko Kurama. The shrimp in black is Hiei....? What's last your name shrimp?" Kuwabara asked crossly. He did not like having a lack of information when he meets a possible date! "Hiei Mayonaka Ryuujin," stated the girl. "How'd you know that? And why do you seem to know Hiei?" inquired a perplexed Yusuke. The girl smirked and was by his side instantaneously. To say this stunned Yusuke was an understatement. 'Who is she?' Yusuke thought idly. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the cold steel of her sword and was irked immeasurably when he saw Hiei and Kurama both looking serenely at the blade. "Who—" He was cut off when the girl put pressure on the blade. Now he panicked. The girl must have been a demon and sensed his fear, because she smirked wider. "I am Kagome. I don't understand why my brother trusts you, since you like to make fun of him so much," the steel was pressured more into his neck. Yusuke could now feel the heat of the blade as flames appeared near the hilt. "Don't fret about introductions, I have previously known everything about you there is to know, including your previous death...I probably know more about you then you do yourself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," she whispered; her smirk now part of the past. 'How does she know about us? That information was classified,' Yusuke thought, bewildered. "Oh, so that's what you deem? The many wonders of a Jagan eye are infinite my friend. Maybe, if you took the time, you would know this and more. If only you listened a bit more closely to your demon allies that could easily kill you without a thought." Realization slowly dawned on Yusuke's face as Kagome sheathed her blade. He was about to share his theory, when Kuwabara and his stupid ass beat him to it. "You're Kurama's sister and Hiei's mate aren't you?! I knew it!" he shouted. Hiei looked revolted at the idea as Yusuke bellowed, "You idiot! She's Hiei's sister! Even I'm not that stupid!" "Learning are we? Good." Kagome's hard-edged eyes dissolved into that of mirth at the two. "So why have you guys come here? Oh, and Kuwabaka, I would love it if you didn't go all gooey over my oneechan. I don't appreciate it and I know my oniisan doesn't," she said, hugging her elder brother, even though her head only came to his mouth. {That's saying something!} Everyone, except Kurama, was taken aback when Hiei hugged her back. Then Kagome promptly released him and disappeared into the tree. "Kagome-chan! Where are you?! Genkai-san said it's training time!" Everyone turned to see a fluffed kitsune pup standing at the door to the temple. "Shippou-chan!!" squealed a rapidly appearing Kagome as she jumped down before him, efficiently scaring the pup. "Don't do that! And why are you excited, it's just training." Shippou asked as he gestured towards her vaguely flaming mane. Kagome sent him a withering glare. "Genkai said she set up a new course for me that would assess my shadow and fire abilities." Suddenly Shippou's eyes went big... "Fire?" he whispered dejectedly. "Hai Shippou-chan. Oh! Meet the Rekai Tantai...in person." Kagome said the last part because he got info from her when she was checking out the Rekai Tantai's files. As Kagome introduced them, Shippou stared at the ground thinking of his brother that had disappeared brusquely before Kagome adopted him. He looked up when he heard a certain kitsune-human's name. "What's wrong Kagekachuu" Kagome asked gently. Shippou love it when she called him that, it made him truly feel like he was her son. 'Kurama? I thought you were my brother? So why didn't you ever come to see me?' Shippou pondered. While Shippou continued his thoughts, Kagome's hair was blazing! She was pissed, and Kurama was going to pay dearly! Kagome knew her oniisan couldn't see her all the time, but he still came! This, there was no reason for this! Kurama had NEVER come to see Shippou! Kagome picked up Shippou gently, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts as she started towards Kurama with her long bangs shielding her crimson eyes. Shippou noticed this and was glad that he was labeled as 'her pup'. He crawled on top of Kagome's head, shocking everyone when he didn't get burned like expected, but instead, the fire made a crown on his head, a scepter in his hand, and a robe on his back. Shippou knew what was happening, his momma was mad. He had only seen her like this once before, when he was fatally injured in Makai by a group of demons. When the demons had seen Kagome, they immediately made to run away, for Kagome was known to the Makai as Enshokuhi, the number one feared demon(ess) in Makai and Rekai. They died before they could even twitch. Shippou shivered slightly at the memory. He knew his youbo would probably rip his oniisan to shreds. 'Then again, that is cool!' Kagome smirked at her kitto's thoughts. She walked over to Kurama, drew her trusty sword, Shoukyaku, and was about to castrate Kurama, when Hiei stood in front of him, blocking any and all advances. -Move oniisan! I don't wish to fight you, but I will if I must!-  
*I know you're pissed, but that doesn't mean you must castrate him. There is a such thing as talking things out.* Kagome's sword clattered to the ground as she gasped out loud with wide eyes. Hiei had never acted like this before and he certainly never protected anyone, not even Yukina or herself! Kagome snapped her jaw shut with a loud 'clack' and narrowed her eyes to slits. She made Shoukyaku sheath itself, a trick she made herself. She stood rigidly and turned her back on her 'brother'. "Well Kurama, aren't you the lucky one, my brother protecting you and all, when he's never done it for anyone else, including family. Very lucky indeed. Good day to you all." Kagome walked away stiffly, obviously hurt at her brother's show of support. "Shippou-chan, would you like to go home for a change?" Kagome paused. "Instead of being servants to 'Koenma-sama'." Kagome said sarcastically. "Sure! I can't wait to see Souta, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shiezu, and let's not forget my brother Mayonaka! I like playing with him, since he's a kitsune, too! When are you going to officially adopt him Haha-ue?" "I don't know Shippou. I guess we could do it tomorrow. I need to Sesshoumaru first, though." "Why?" "There is talk of a lightning apparition in my realm. I need his name so I can exterminate him properly." Kagome chanted a spell under her breath and a crimson portal appeared before her. She stepped in to be instantaneously transported home. To everyone outside the portal, it turned black a split second before returning to a dark crimson again. Kagome and the portal disappeared the second Kagome stepped in, leaving many unanswered questions. To say the Rekai Tantai was shocked was the understatement of the year. No one ever thought Hiei would protect Kurama. That fact that Hiei had never done so before was mind boggling alone. When everyone went to question the koorime, they noticed he had disappeared. ______End Chapter_____  
  
SW: Hey, hope you enjoyed it! Shiezu: Dictionary and Preview below! ========== Dictionary:  
  
Youbo- adoptive mother Shoukyaku*- destroy by fire Rekai Tantai- Spirit Detectives Jagan- mystic third eye -Sama- honorific (more highly regarded than –san) -San- honorific (highly regarded) Kitto- kit Mayonaka Ryuujin- Midnight Dragon King Makai- Demon World Rekai- Spirit World Kagekachuu*- Shadow in the flames Enshokuhi*-Bright red flame Neechan- older sister Oniisan- older brother Koorime- fire aparition  
  
*=I own it, which means you must ask and get a reply before using it! 


	3. A gift of fire and dubious memories

SW: Hey peeps! New chapter for 'Mayonaka Ryuujin' has finally arrived.  
  
Shiezu: For people on FF.net, sorry for the giant block of words last chapter, but we didn't know we had to double space to make it look right.  
  
SW: Just so you know, I'm not discontinuing my other story on MM.org, I'm just trying to get this one up to par, and then I'll start alternating.  
  
Shiezu: Which means....March 13th should be the next time we update 'Dajibou Desu ka?'  
  
Kagome: This chapter is... where a certain someone goes to my Shadow realm and to my palace, Kagemusha Kyuuden (Shadow Warrior Palace).  
  
Hiei: Must I say this line to these infuriating ningens?  
  
SW: Say it or I'll eat you alive boy! *Starts to growl when seeing his reluctance*  
  
Hiei: *sighs* I'm only doing this because Kagome is my sister in this fic and I know how much of a bitch she can be.  
  
SW: I resent that statement! Quit talking about me and my female side of the family!!! *Big thumps shake the stage and we see a giant raven colored wolf standing behind Silver Wolf.* M-mom! W-what are you doing...here?  
  
Nekura (SW's mom): The little boy is asking for trouble. If he says it again, the rest of Kagemusha pack will kill 'em!  
  
SW: *hissing* Now look what you've done Hiei! You made her mad! She even said she was going to bring the rest of the pack if you say that word again in such a nasty tone!  
  
Hiei: *gulps loudly* Fine, whoever can figure out who visited the palace will get a prize. The prize is: if you figure it out, SW will e-mail you the chapters for this story before she puts it out on FF.net and MM.org. Only two people will win this prize, one from MM.org and the other from FF.net. Happy now?  
  
SW: Well done Hiei. You get your little prize for participating so...willingly.  
  
Kagome: There's one hint, "The person is related to Hiei and it's not mother because she died." That should help a bit.  
  
Nekura: Silver Wolf doesn't own Inuyasha of YuYu Hakusho! She does own Enshokuhi, Hikagi, Kurohi, Shoukyaku, and Akaakahi! If I catch you stealing, you'll be sorry!  
  
Shiezu: On with the story!  
  
Key: 'thoughts'  
  
*Hiei talking telepathically*  
  
+Kurama talking telepathically+  
  
-Kagome talking telepathically-  
  
[Inner Voice]  
  
{Author Note}  
  
~~~Settings change~~~  
  
`~`~POV Change`~`~  
  
_______End Chapter______  
  
(Translation)  
  
~+~+Flashback~+~+  
  
/Youko Talking\  
  
Mayonaka Ryuujin  
  
Chapter 2: A Gift of Fire & Dubious Memories  
  
~`~`~`~Hiei's POV~`~`~`~  
  
After Kagome left, I ran so I wouldn't have to face the questions I knew I couldn't answer.  
  
'Why did I stop her? And why did I tell her that "There is a such thing as talking things out."' I was very confused at why I said and did those things. I loved Kagome VERY much, she was my favorite sibling. So...why'd I turn on her?  
  
~`~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~`~  
Hiei was in mental distress, so he decided to go see Yukina. He'd wait after sunrise before he went, just in case the Rekai Tantai stayed longer.  
  
Seeing as it was only noon, he decided to rest in a tree near the Rekai barrier. 'I hope Kagome isn't pissed at me.' With that final thought, Hiei fell into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~Kagemusha Kyuuden~~~~  
  
It was a sinister and mysterious place where only shadows existed. There was no foundation of light anywhere. Only the Royals knew light; the villagers and peasants were pleased about this fact, for they did not like alteration, and light was a change.  
  
A scarlet portal opened near the castle doors. The Kagekeiei tensed for a moment, and then relaxed as they sensed who it was, though they were interested about why the individual was here.  
  
Two figures walked out of the portal. There was a tall one and one that looked about the size of a kitten. They both passed the saluting guards and into the kuro kyuuden.  
They smaller figure jumped onto the taller figure's shoulder. They passed by a lit torch to show a glance of dragon wings, crimson hair, and crimson clothes on the larger figure.  
They stopped at silver doors. The keiei opened the doors to divulge a pitch black room. The two figures walked in.  
A black torch at the center of the room flared to life. Its flames were blue, slightly accenting the room in a soft blue neon flush, only to reveal that the flames were bright enough to illustrate the walls from the dank darkness.  
A woman was revealed standing beside the torch. She had azure hair and eyebrows and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a simple blue kimono. "Welcome Akaakahi! I see you have brought a visitor?" came a soft, sweet voice.  
"Sango, it is good to see you again. I have brought you a gift of fire," came the detached reply. The fire stretched to slightly expose a crimson haired figure. You could only see their cinnamon eyes peering out of the darkness. On their shoulder was a fire cat with a variation, it had ruby fire instead of the usual crimson.  
"Oh, it's so KAWAII!! I'll name you Kirara! Domo arigatoo gozaimasu Akaakahi!" squealed Sango. She put the cat on her shoulder and said to her, "I'm sure you'll love the unmated Shiezu! You'll be perfect for each other. But, Kagome'll have to agree since Shiezu is hers... What do you think Akaakahi?"  
Akaakahi nodded as Sango squealed excitedly. "Akahi," Sango said quietly, using Akaakahi's nickname, "You know you'll have to tell Enshokuhi and Kurohi soon."  
Akahi nodded sagely and gave Sango a kiss on the brow, then vanished before she could react. ~~~~Rekai Tantai~~~~  
  
Yusuke was yelling at Kuwabara for not helping him when Kagome almost took his head off.  
"She could have taken my head off with those flames! And dumb ass Kuwabara was too much of a baka to notice! And you Kurama," Kurama wisely kept his mouth shut when Yusuke rounded on him. "You and Hiei looked as if you couldn't care less if I DIED!" Yusuke paused for the cause and Kuwabara was actually smart enough to deliver a swift punch to Yusuke's cranium, keeping him quiet...temporarily...  
Kurama had other things on his mind besides Yusuke. For some reason, a flashback of when he met Kagome crammed his brain. ~+~+~Flashback~+~+~  
The Rekai Tantai was at a congregation with Koenma, they had just gotten an easy task when Hiei just departed to Genkai's Temple.  
To say everyone was dazed was an understatement. "Follow him Kurama. I need to know why he's going to the Temple all of a sudden," Koenma said, gesturing to an unlocked portal.  
Kurama ran through the portal in time to see a chiisai girl back flip into a tree. She had blood red hair and cinnamon eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Kawaii!' in silver with a white koinu next to it. She was wearing baggy red pants that had many pockets. 'Perfect for fighting...' Kurama dismissed a thought that would probably cost him.  
She looked so much like Hiei, he briefly wondered if she was Hiei's pup; she definitely moved like him. 'If she truly is his pup, she would've drawn a sword by now.' As soon as he finished that thought, the girl unsheathed a flaming sword from a scabbard that looked like fire itself.  
"Who are you and why are you own my property?" the girl asked as she jumped down in front of Kurama and leveled her blade to his torso.  
"I thought this was Genkai's property. You wouldn't happen to have Hiei as your father would you?" Kurama asked politely.  
"Hiei as Kagome's father?" Genkai asked incredulously. Kurama noted she was at the bottom of the steps; he'd have to be aware of surroundings next time, or there won't be a next time.  
"Hai, that's what I thought," Kurama stated, relaxing when the girl, Kagome, sheathed her sword. That fire on the blade was really close to burning his clothes.  
"Really Kurama, you're starting to lose it. Kagome isn't Hiei's kid." Genkai raised an eyebrow after explaining.  
Kagome squealed excitedly, which made Kurama look too. Hiei was standing there, glaring at Genkai. The old woman shrugged and walked back up the stairs.  
Kagome ran and knocked Hiei down as she glomped him. Kurama was worried for the girl's safety and was shocked when Hiei helped her up. 'Who is this girl that can tame Hiei? They definitely can't be mates; she looks too young, but looks can be deceiving.  
He slightly shivered at Hiei's wintry glare as he realized he had been staring at Kagome, who was currently checking him for any injuries she might have caused. She then hugged him and looked up when she got no response.  
She scowled when she saw where he was staring. "Oh leave him alone, Kurohi! He did nothing wrong and –"She was interrupted by Genkai. "Come Kagome, it's time to train."  
Kagome hugged Hiei one last hug and ran into the temple with Genkai following. "So what is she to you?" Kurama asked audaciously.  
"Fox, I'll only tell you this once, and if I find you telling anyone, expect a burial. She is my youngest sister Kagome; she's a priceless gem in this godforsaken world and I'll protect her with my life." Hiei then disappeared into the temple with Kurama following leisurely; he was still processing this information and decided not to tell Koenma and stored the info away for later analyzation.  
'Hopefully I'll never be on the wrong end of Hiei's blade.' /I could take him.\ 'Shut up Youko.' ~+~+~END FLASHBACK~+~+~  
Yukina came in with refreshments and some aspirin for the headache that Yusuke would surely have when he awoke. ~`~`~Yukina's POV~`~`~ ~+~+~FLASHBACK~+~+~  
I was playing with a six year old Kagome. I was eleven because my birthday was last week, so was Hiei's, which makes him twelve.  
"Neechan! Watch what Kagome can do!" said a chiisai Kagome. She was wearing the same as me; a black T-shirt that said 'Aisu' with ice crystals next to it except Kagome's said 'Faia' and had flames surrounding it. I was wearing an azure colored skirt; Kagome was wearing a ruby colored skort. {Skirts + Shorts = Skorts. They're basically shorts that look like skirts in the front.} She was able to fight without it hampering her. We both had our hair in a braid.  
I watched Kagome do a cartwheel, then fall on her butt. I watched as the emotions manifest on her face; joy, confusion, realization, and pain. I didn't like it when she was in pain, so I went to pick her up, only to be stopped by a voice. I turned around to see Hiei standing there.  
"Don't pick her up, you're only babying her. I don't want her growing up weak and helpless." I scowled, turned my back on him, and picked Kagome up out of spite and worry. Well, I tried to pick her up, only to see Hiei's clawed hand drag her away from me, effectively thwarting any and all attempts, which left me distressing in vain.  
Kagome, obviously wanting attention, crawled onto Hiei's back, concealing her from view. I giggled as Hiei tried to pry her off, but I knew his attempts were futile. Kagome, hearing my laughter, decided to join in.  
After a while, Kagome jumped down, did a raspberry, and said something that made Hiei's hair spark, "No one can beat Kagome! Only Kagome can beat Kagome!"  
I laughed harder as Hiei became flustered. I stopped laughing when I saw Hiei was about to give Kagome punishment by pulling her hair, since she was always shorter than him, he had easy access. However, it seemed Kagome was on a roll today and kicked him in the shin.  
I doubled over in laughter as Hiei's hair started blazing at Kagome's next comment. She skipped up to Hiei and exclaimed, "Gomen nasai, sir, but sir is too slow and needs more training." She skipped over to my side, stuck her tongue out at Hiei, and put a finger in her eye. {You know how Shippou-chan or everyone else does it when they bait someone in the Anime?}  
I quickly stopped my joyous laughter as I smelt the horrible city scent of my most hated enemy; though you'd never see me show this emotion because I hid it behind my masquerade of cheerfulness, and only Kagome knew of my façade.  
Hiei's face hardened into a scowl as he looked behind me. "Hey guys, what's up?" came the voice I loathed and feared. I slowly wheeled around to see that grotesque face of...Inuyasha. He was an eleven year old punk who was older than me. He was wearing a bright red shirt and shorts.  
"Konnichiwa Inuyasha. What brings you over?" I asked stiffly. "I just decided to visit. Hey brat, nice to see you, too!" Kagome had sniffed Inuyasha and started scratching on his legs. She was trying to get to his head and I knew exactly why: Inuyasha was in heat.  
I heard Hiei growl warningly when Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's head. "My name not brat! It's ka...Enshokuhi! Kagome's name is Enshokuhi! En-sho-ku-hi! Got that? Good!"  
Kagome stuck her nose in the air and waddled as dignified as she could to Hiei. "Get a bath Inubaka! I don't want you to mar my sister's scent with that city smell, IT STINKS!" Inuyasha scowled at Kagome's remark. 'Kagome scores!' I was keeping a mental scoreboard.  
Hiei made a disgusted face at Inuyasha as he asked the dreaded question, "So Yukina, want to go play at my place?" I knew all too well what the consequences were if I didn't say yes. 'I don't feel like getting beat up like last time.' [But Hiei is here, he could protect you!]  
For a second, I believed my inner voice, but then she realized she would eventually get hit inevitably. With a sigh of reluctance, "Fine Inuyasha, I'll go." He clearly didn't perceive how dead and vacant my voice sounded. I was about to go when I felt Kagome's hand on my arm. I gasped when I looked down; Kagome's Jagan eye was open! I had never seen it before and realized how rare her type of Jagan was.  
To have your Jagan the same color as your other eyes was as rare as a spirit deity dieing, something which only happened every ten thousand years! 'Kagome must've heard my thoughts.' –Kagome has and Kagome doesn't like what Inubaka does to Yukina-neechan!-  
I watched, transfixed, as Kagome narrowed her Jagan and walked over to Inuyasha, cold mask in place. "I don't like what you're doing Inuyasha, but just wait until I'm older, I'll stop your little tirade then. You won't even have a chance." I was briefly happy about her grammar and stunned about the certainty in her words. But I believed her; it was a Ryuujin's job to keep their promises, and this generation was no different than the rest.  
Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the crotch and smirked sadistically when he yelped in pain and fell to his knees. She gave me a hug, whispered battle strategies in my mind, and walked to the training grounds two miles away.  
I memorized the last thing she whispered to me mentally; -You can always call for me mentally, and I'll always be there to help.-  
I looked over to see my brother glaring at me in contempt. *Go ahead and mate with him for all I care, but know this: Go with him, and you can officially think of me as a distant cousin.* I gasped at the venom there. He just walked away.  
Inuyasha grabbed me by the waist and said, "Forget him. When I through with you, you most likely won't even remember his name." ~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~ ~+~+~END FLASHBACK~+~+~  
Yukina shuddered at the memory. Inuyasha had raped her that night, leaving her with vaginal tears. When she had returned, Hiei turned his back on her. Kagome however, stayed by her side through it all. She had stayed with her at Genkai's Temple, too.  
Yukina was a bit scared when she heard about Kagome going home. She desperately hoped that Kagome would come back for her, or that the Rekai Tantai spent the night over. Se had a bubbling suspicion that neither would come true, and hoped against hope that she was wrong, because Yukina was now feeling the bite of true loneliness. ___End Chapter___  
  
Shiezu: Hope you like. Dictionary and Previews below . Silver Wolf: Quick announcement... Haha-ue, you can go home now, he isn't going to say it again..  
  
Nekura: Fine, but I'll be back! *stomps off stage*  
  
Silver Wolf: Like I said, quick announcement, I'm making another story called Shakaku. It's about Kagome having her own Spirit Detective Team but they work for King Enma. Anyway, her team and Yusuke's will have to work together on a new case....Pre-Installed parings: Hiei/Kagome, Kurama/Sango, Miroku/Botan, Shoukyaku/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Kuwabara/Shirokaro.  
  
Japanese to English Dictionary_______  
  
Koneko-kitten  
  
Koinu- puppy  
  
Jagan eye- Mystical eye  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry  
  
Faia-fire  
  
Aisu-ice  
  
Chiisai-little  
  
Neechan-older sister  
  
*Kurohi-black flame  
  
*Akaakahi-bright red flame  
  
*Enshokuhi-brightly burning flame  
  
*Hikagi-flame key  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Rekai Tantai-spirit detectives  
  
Kagekeiei-Shadow guards  
  
Kawaii-cute  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
*=I own it and you must ask and get a reply before using it!  
  
Ja ne, Silver Wolf (=~.^=) and Shiezu=^-^= 


	4. Kyuusaisha

SW: Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter for Mayonaka Ryuujin.  
  
Shiezu: Hey, if your mother was that big in wolf form...how big is you dad?  
  
SW: About twice the size. *Everyone gulps loudly* He's a nice understanding guy *everyone sighs in relief*...until you mess with him or one of his pups * everyone tenses*...and I'm his only pup for this millenium...*everyone screams and Hiei walks out.*  
  
Kagome: *clears her throat* Yeah. Anyway, I transform in this chapter and Inuyasha makes an appearance to take Yukina with him for good!  
  
SW: I don't know if anyone guessed right for the contest because I couldn't access the Review page. Gomen.  
  
Shippou: Let's start this! SilverWolf doesn't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. She does own Enshokuhi, Akaakahi, Shiezu, Shoukyaku, Kagekachuu, Kurohi, and Mayonaka Ryuujin. She also owns the story plot! So be smart and ask before you use anything that she owns, or else Silver Wolf's Haha-ue will come and get you...  
  
Key: 'thoughts'  
  
*Hiei talking telepathically*  
  
+Kurama talking telepathically+  
  
-Kagome talking telepathically-  
  
[Inner Voice]  
  
{Author Note}  
  
~~~Settings change~~~  
  
`~`~POV Change`~`~  
  
_______End Chapter______  
  
(Translation)  
  
~+~+Flashback~+~+  
  
/Youko Talking\  
  
Mayonaka Ryuujin  
  
Chapter Three: Kyuusaisha  
  
Kagome had just realized she had left Yukina alone without protection. Inuyasha would probably come turn up prowling at night like he always did. 'Why doesn't he just go with Kikyo?!'  
  
Kikyo was her cousin. People said they looked alike, the only difference was the hair and eye color. Plus the Jagan eye and markings. Kikyo was a nice person; as long as you weren't on her bad side.  
  
"What's wrong Haha-ue?" Kagome smiled at Shippou's innocence.  
  
"Kagekachuu, is it okay if I leave you here with Shiezu?" The cat in question scowled as best she could with her cat face. Kagome hoped Shippou didn't mind; she really needed to get to Yukina.  
  
She was at her seaside palace. It blended in with the sea and cliffs; totally inconspicuous and totally invisible. It was her and Yukina's favorite, even though Kagome was a fire apparition.  
  
"Hai Haha-ue! Can I go to the beach while you're gone?" "As long as you go with Shiezu. The shadow cat hissed and her raven coat bristled. No one took notice. "Hai, I will. Let's go Shiezu!" Kagome chuckled as Shippou dragged Shiezu down the beach.  
  
Kagome opened a ruby colored portal and stepped through. Her surroundings instantaneously changed into that of Genkai's Temple Grounds. She walked in to see all The Rekai Tantai there; minus her brother.  
  
She sat down across from Kurama and took Yusuke's cup, of herbal tea. 'He must have been complaining.' Kagome had noticed Yusuke was out cold.  
  
"Hey Kurama, Kuwabara. Seen my sister?" Three things happened at once; Kurama greeted her, Yukina came running from the kitchen and locked in a bone crushing hug, and a white portal appeared and startled everyone (including Yusuke). Who walked made Yusuke scream bloody murder; it was ...Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Yukina, Kagome. Listen, Yukina, you want to go out on a date? It has been nine years ne?" Inuyasha was as dense as ever.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha, she isn't your concubine." "She's my bitch so shut up Kagome!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she asked Yukina a crucial question. –Yukina...when he took you...did he mark you?-  
  
Kagome waited patiently as Inuyasha blew up. ~Yes Kagome....he did.~  
  
Kagome's gaze faltered as she looked to Yukina. 'Now I know why Hiei turned his back on her...poor Yukina.'  
  
When shocked finally registered in her mind, Kagome's eyes started bleeding red.  
  
Everyone's eyes flew to the door as the opened to reveal, "Hiei?" InuYasha's weak statement snapped everyone out of his or her trance-like state.  
  
Kagome had nearly slit InuYasha's throat with her sword, Shoukyaku, when Hiei had come in. "What are you doing Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed at his question. "Doing what you should have done long ago. I'm taking Yukina home, mated or not. Let's go Yukina."  
  
Kagome and Yukina stepped inside a portal Kagome made, and disappeared; well, they tried to but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hair, who in turn clung to Yukina. The portal closed at Kagome's subconscious command.  
  
Kagome's eyes were as crimson as her scarlet colored portals. Her hair was a living inferno, which efficiently burned InuYasha's hand.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and fire poured onto him and crawled up his arm. She pulled her hand away and the fire cooled into hard rock, rendering the appendage useless.  
  
"You want to fight koinu? Fight with me. I dare you to try and hurt my sister! It's time to keep my promise." Kagome was only hair's breadth away from transforming. It would mean death on InuYasha's part.  
  
"Bitch! She's my mate and I ain't a koinu!"  
  
"But you sure do act like one. I also don't care if she is your mate, I have many methods of destroying the mark... my favorite one would be to kill you! The again, I can negotiate..." Kagome left the sentence unfinished, baiting Inuyasha. Everyone knew that negotiation was InuYasha's last chance of a guaranteed life. Kagome's patience paid off.  
  
"Bitch; this ain't no damn casino! My mate, my rules! Rule #1: Shut the fuck up and sit the hell down before I hurt you!"  
  
That was it; that was all it took. Inuyasha had said the magic words that pushed Kagome to the extreme; the words that made her Enshokuhi, the greatest feared demoness/demi goddess in all the worlds, dimensions, and universes!  
  
A burst of flame engulfed Kagome's small body, changing her into her most potent form. When the flames dissipated, there stood the Faia Megumi, Enshokuhi! "You've messed with the wrong demi goddess bitch now, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome had crimson hiryuu wings that she inherited from her father. Her hair had black streaks trough the already crimson tresses that represented her Kage heritage. Her clothes were the same except Shoukyaku had black fire instead of red, her top and shoes were black, and her eyes held specks of black in them. She had a black hiryuu tail protruding from her lower back that was around her waist loosely.  
  
All in all, she was the ultimate battle machine with a HOT body, but then again, she is Enshokuhi, the Faia Megumi...  
  
"Bitch! You ain't that powerful; probably don't even know how to hold a sword. So what are you going to do? Smack me with your tail?" Inuyasha was just asking for trouble in the wrong place.  
  
"Actually Inuyasha, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Kage Katana!" This made her long, raven covered tail a seriously sharp blade of shadows.  
  
Basically, the base of the tail was the hilt, the rest of the four foot tail was wrapped in red shadows. The shadows made the blade's ridges and length, but they didn't make the tip of the blade; Kagome's sharp as hell ryuu scales made sure of that.  
  
The tip was just as sharp as a newborn koneko's claws; just a whole lot more dangerous...  
  
_________End Chapter_______  
  
SW: Dictionary below. Review for the prize that's for secret eyes only!  
  
Japanese to English Dictionary:  
  
Koneko-kitten  
  
Faia Megumi- Fire goddess  
  
*Enshokuhi-brightly burning flame  
  
*Kagekachuu- shadow in the flames  
  
Rekai Tantai-Spirit Detectives  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Haha-ue-mother (honorific)  
  
Koinu-puppy  
  
*=I own it, which means you ask, and get a reply, before you take!  
  
________End Dictionary_____  
  
Preview: Kaisen Tame Za Nai!  
  
"As if a teiru can kill me." "You'll see..." "Kagekachuu, iie!!!!!" "Kieuseru Inubaka!"  
  
"R/R is the key to happiness...well, in fan fiction anyway..." –Silver Wolf  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Silver Wolf and Shiezu. 


	5. Zetsumei Za Tame Sentou!

Silver Wolf: Do you know who I am? If you do, great. If you don't...oh well. Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter and if you had been reading my author notes lately, there is a contest going and I will be starting a new story soon.  
  
**Hey: If you're going to write a story on YuYu Hakusho, get the facts straight. I'd rather go by the manga because that is what the author wanted and how it was made. Please don't go into bitch mode about this, I have the manga and this is how Yoshihiro Togashi-sama wanted it. Here's the info:  
**  
_**Yusuke Urameshi**: 14, 8th grader at **SARAYASHIKI** Junior High, Spirit Detective _

_Keiko Yukimura: 14, 8th grader at Sarayashiki Junior High _

_Enma Jr.: AKA Koenma, jr. lord of the underworld. _

_King Enma: The Lord of the Underworld _

_Kazuma Kuwabara: 14, 8th grader at Sarayashiki, Rival of Yusuke _

_Atsuko Urameshi: Yusuke's mom, unknown how she makes money _

_Yoko/Youko: Spirit Fox that resides in another's body, past thief, has **3 tails**; I don't spell his name the correct way because my computer can't put the correct symbol, so I just put Youko._

_Shuichi Minamino: Kid that houses Youko in his body _

_Hiei: Demon with Evil Eye AKA the Jagan Me (eye)  
  
_SW: Sorry, I just had to put that because so many people slander that stuff so badly...Anyway, on with the story! Oh, yeah: There's another contest, read End Author Notes to find out what! Anyway, someone will be dead in the beginning and you have been warned about my next comment! I wrote the beginning of the chapter when I was sick and my humor had a new whack job at the moment. So be prepared for your not-so-average "graphic scenes"!

**Zetsumei Za Tame Sentou**! Hiei decided he would fight InuYasha as well. Over the years, Yukina had gained his trust and love back. No way was this _prick_ going to take **his** imouto!  
  
_=Hey Ensho, I'll be joining the game.= _

_-Perfect! A chance to show off our moves!-_  
  
Hiei agreed with Kagome, but Kagome would have to retransform or Hiei would have to transform in order for their attacks to work properly. Hiei decided to transform so their attacks would be more powerful.  
  
Hiei powered up his energy and decided to go to his Demi God point, which was what form Kagome was in now.  
  
A blue flame erupted around Hiei as he transformed. When the flames died, there stood Kurohi, whom was fear by anything that was living or undead/dead in any universe or dimension. Hiei's hair now had azure streaks in his hair intertwined with a few red streaks, which both represented his ice and fire heritage. His eyes had cobalt flecks in them and his shirt was azure. The sign for Death was on Hiei's right cheek.  
  
Kagome and Hiei smirked maliciously at InuYasha, whom was now trying to go home through a portal, but Kagome had 'temporarily disabled' InuYasha's portal power.  
  
Suddenly Kagome lost her smirk and she roared with rage. Hiei had lost his smirk as well because of what he saw.  
  
Yukina lay there in InuYasha's hands, gasping in pain from the harsh head lock she was in. Suddenly her face turned a light blue, she stopped breathing, and she went limp...and her heart stopped beating its erratic pace of a metronome set at 250 (allegro allegro for band peeps)...  
  
Kagome was in a flying rage! InuYasha had taken something from her yet again! Blasted pup!!  
  
Hiei was in the same state, only it raged itself self-conflicted war in his mind as his face and heart grew as cold as the Arctic and her death-laden sea.  
  
Kagome stared at a smirking InuYasha. Her heart slowly faded to nothing and a shadowy, black, never-ending pit with many layers of corrupt hate and ice surrounding it, quickly replaced its former master that had kept it on a short leash for centuries.  
  
Her face was so pale and emotionless, that if it weren't for those glowing crimson coals that promised pain weren't there, she would look like the walking dead itself!  
  
InuYasha shivered unconsciously at her "pits of Hell called eyes", but his smirk only enlarged. Right then and there, his lips were torn off and were flung away as Kagome licked a bloody hand. InuYasha had just shitted in his pants and mentally called Sesshoumaru.  
  
A silvery portal opened and out stepped a tall, modern dressed demon with waist-length silver silk for hair. The demon bowed to the Demi-Gods and looked real hard at InuYasha, all the while never moving a facial muscle.  
  
The demon smirked as he read InuYasha's mind, then sat down near Yusuke and gladly accepted a cup of tea from...Kuwabara. It was time for InuYasha to fight his own battles!  
  
Everyone scrunched up their noses as the now pungent smell of InuYasha's...erm...shit reached them. It was especially bad for the demons, but they eventually shut off their olfactory senses to where they couldn't smell but could breathe.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out laughing when they saw clumps of 'mud' seep down InuYasha's pant leg and onto the floor to reveal nasty...things that shan't be mentioned.  
  
Hiei jumped behind InuYasha as a crimson-eyed Kagome slashed at the hanyou with her Kage Katana. InuYasha dropped to his knees as the area around him was flooded with his urine, which got the people in the "stands" laughing harder.  
  
The urine didn't bother Hiei and Kagome at all; they were floating a foot off the ground with their own gravity.  
  
Hiei got InuYasha into a neck hold and took out his katana and laid the cold steel on InuYasha's now vulnerable neck. Kagome was moving in for the upper body, that way, when Hiei cuts, InuYasha's whole upper body will be cut off.  
  
Kagome's blade had just started its long journey through InuYasha's body as Hiei—  
  
**=Rekai=  
**  
Koenma was vainly searching for Kagome's file. There was something about her that he must make sure was true! _'Where could it be?! Ah ha! The Demi God-Youkai cabinet!'_  
  
Koenma looked through the black cabinet and found her name. He threw the file at a screen that had appeared behind his desk. Instead of hitting the wall, the file went into the screen (like a portal) and showed Kagome's bio:  
  
**START FILE  
  
CPBT: GNJJYNXC, ZPVDBT  
  
PVT: (WJBPC/ NDJZPX/ STBX VDSSTHH)  
16/207/762  
  
HETRXTH: UXGT PEEXGXIXDC/ UXGT STBX VDSSTHH/ HWPSDL SGPVDC  
  
GPRT: (UXGT PEEXGXIXDC/ STBX VDSSTHH/ SGPVDC)  
TCRWPCITS/ BPHITG/ HWPSDL  
  
STHRTCSTCIH: GNJJYYXC, HWXEEDJ  
  
GTAPIXDCH: GNJJYXC, WXTX GNJJYXC, NJZXCP GNJJYXC, CTZJGP GNJJYXC, HWXGD  
  
DRRJEPIXDC(H): PHHPHHXC, TBEGTHH  
  
HIPIJH: PAXKT  
  
LPTEDC(H): JCZCDIC  
  
PICTURE OF KAGOME  
  
END FILE  
**  
_'Hmm...So Nekura has come back to this dimension eh? I wonder if he's going to...! If InuYasha is being killed by Kagome and Hiei...then he must be...! OH NO!! I MUST TELL FATHER!!'  
_  
Koenma ran to the Great Halls to tell his father what he just discovered, taking Kagome's file with him.  
  
**===========End Chapter===========**

Silver Wolf: Man, what a cliffy!  
  
Shiezu: Yea, I wonder what has Koenma's panties in a knot?  
  
SW glares hard at Shiezu  
  
Shiezu: Oh yeah! Now I remember! Anyway, about Kagome's file...  
  
Kagome: **On my file bio, the words there actually say something! If you can translate it to English, then you get to vote for final pairings!  
  
**SW: No preview this time folks; I got to update my other story and my new one on the lot!  
  
**Ja Ne, **

**Silver Wolf and Shiezu the Shadow Cat **


	6. Questions Answered and Contests Revealed...

_Okay people! You are continuously asking a question that was already in my author notes. If you people would be smart enough to read it, then we wouldn't have this problem:  
  
_**_Kagome's profile is a code. See if you can crack it and you get to vote for final pairings. Okay?  
  
Now, onto personal messages. See if you can find the answer to your review:  
_**  
**inu.-sess.fan:****_ If you are talking about my titles, they are separate words written the Japanese way: right to left. If you are talking about something else, either e-mail me, or specify in another review.  
  
_Gina:****_ Sorry, but you were warned before the chapter that I was sick, and when I'm sick, I tend to write crazy things. Gomen!  
  
_Sango132004:****_ If anyone were to mate with Kagome, then it will most likely happen. But it mostly depends if they're human or youkai (hanyou count as youkai here) and if the latter, what species they are.  
  
_Sango132004:****_ An ototo means 'little brother' in Japanese.  
  
_GOMEN NI!:**_** In my story, it is pure genetics. Otherwise, you are correct that Hiei had the eye implanted.  
  
Now that we are finished, here are possible pairings that final voters will choose from. If you don't know what I'm talking about, please scroll upward and read the second "paragraph". Also, people have not been introduced yet, so only the known people will be shown below. When all the characters are revealed, another A/N will be posted!  
  
Possible Pairings:  
  
Kagome:  
  
Kurama  
  
Youko (I'm allowing him to be separate from Kurama. He'll take over Kurama's body and take a mate if voted for)  
  
Yusuke  
  
Kuwabara (if you like that)  
  
****Okay. Now I must tell you, if you had read in...chapter 3, there was a mysterious figure. Like I said in the author notes before that chapter:  
  
**If you can figure out who the mysterious figure, you can get previews of my chapters before I write them. (NOTE: I usually go back after I finish writing and alter things a bit. If you win, you get the chapter BEFORE it is altered.)  
  
**Alright, that's it for now!  
  
-Read the Author Notes, you can understand things better that way.  
  
Silver Wolf and Shiezu**_


	7. Toku Fushigi!

_If you guys don't start reviewing, major Hell will be brought! Something like discontinuing! I'm especially talking to the people who just read and don't review; I like to know if what I'm writing is good and if I should continue. Speaking of continue, here's the next chapter:  
_  
Chapter 5: Toku Fushigi!   
  
"What!! Get your detectives on it! Hurry! We have so little time!! Go get your detectives, son!"  
  
"But father, they're already at the location he'll appear!" "Then brief them on what's going to happen!! HURRY UP!!! I think we only have a day to prepare!!!"  
  
Koenma ran back to his office to brief his detectives. His father was a wreck! Koenma had never seen his father this way, but then, he'd be like that too if his brother was planning to destroy the barriers.  
  
Koenma reached his office and dived for the device that called Yusuke. Now all he had to do was to tell them, then he could go calm his father down before he started destroying Ningenkai again.  
  
---With Rekai Tantei---  
  
--as Hiei started twisting InuYasha's legs into literal pretzels. Suddenly a gasp came from nearby, the only reason it was heard over InuYasha's pig squealing was because of their demon hearing.  
  
Kagome stopped her cutting a quarter way through; Hiei stopped his pretzel tying. They dropped InuYasha simultaneously, making InuYasha stay up on his twisted legs.  
  
Kagome and Hiei ran to Yukina. She was breathing! But barely; they had to help her. Then Kagome remembered her sword. She grabbed its hilt and held it in an incorrect position. She started going through the things she kept inside of the hilt, for it could store things.  
  
Hiei pulled Yukina's head into his lap and started whispering soothing words, mostly to comfort himself. Everyone in the "stands" gasped at Hiei's show of emotion besides anger, and even _that_ had been split-second.  
  
Kagome collapsed to her knees. She couldn't find it! She couldn't find her potion! Now how was Yukina supposed to live? Fluffy didn't have his sword. It had been put into a museum with the Tetsusaiga. Kagome still couldn't get her mind off Tensaiga. Then she remembered something. Something Hiei had taught her when she had been only a few months old.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt in her soul the demonic energy that was flowing freely. She pulled at it. At first it slipped away from her invisible hands; then it started pooling in them; wanting to help.  
  
She pulled about half her energy and separated it. She then concentrated only on the energy she had cut off; calling it to the surface.  
  
Everyone in the room tensed at the sudden increase in demonic energy; even Yukina's nearly decimated energy struggled to rise and protect her. Whatever Kagome was doing, she was bringing out a helluva lot of energy!  
  
Kagome's hands started glowing a bright pink as she concentrated on turning the demonic energy pure. Demi Gods and Goddess' had the power to turn their energy pure or evil. Kagome was using a very old Demi technique called _Miko Koumajutsu Ki.  
_  
The _Miko Koumajutsu Ki_ was used only in dire situations that would either turn the desired amount of energy from your person into Demon energy, to destroy an extremely evil being, or Miko energy, to save someone's life. You couldn't use the pure energy on yourself or use the demon energy to make you stronger; if you did, you were usually stripped of your power and turned human. In rare cases, you would turn into a human with a chronic (incurable) disease if your crime was really horrible.  
  
Kagome's power reached all the way to her chest. She finally opened her eyes, chanting something that only Demi understood. Otherwise you would just hear, _"Bpzt wtg axkt! Bpzt wtg axkt! Bpzt wtg axkt!"  
_  
Kagome slowly reached down to Yukina so her demon ki would recognize her. She gently laid her hands down onto Yukina's, where Hiei had told her so many years ago was _"where the life energy is."_ She had to revive Yukina's life energy before it was too late.  
  
Slowly, Kagome imagined in her mind that the power was pouring into Yukina, giving her more life energy. Her eyes closed again as she continued chanting, making all of the energy go. The pink power slowly receded back to her fingertips, and then just disappeared. Kagome only slightly felt the effects of losing so much energy at once, too focused on reviving Yukina to care.  
  
Kagome started perspiring as she started converting the pure energy back into demonic energy, then to life energy. Everyone was absolutely quiet, even Kuwabara, for they knew that if she did the process too quickly or was distracted, she could lose control of her energy and Yukina would be destroyed.

Yukina started screaming loudly as her body started fighting the foreign energy. Even though they were blood related, it would take a while for Yukina's body to recognize it and accept it.  
  
Kagome wasn't even fazed by Yukina's shrieks, only wanting to end her turmoil. She concentrated on making the energy into life energy, which was very difficult.  
  
Kagome fell down to her elbows as she fought Yukina's blood. She had to convert it now! Yukina's zenryoku started accepting what it was given as it recognized Kagome. It made the converting process quicker as it converted the energy as well. Pretty soon all the energy had been accepted; Yukina started breathing easier as her screams stopped and slept to regain stamina.  
  
Kagome collapsed in a coma, the chikaraotoshi catching up to her now that her youryoku was nearly depleted. Kagome's breathing was slightly labored in her coma as her body started its long process of regaining raifusaikuruenerugi.  
  
Sesshoumaru came over to help Hiei. He grabbed Kagome and followed Hiei to the back room where the girls would rest. Kagome deserved it; it would take about a week and a half to regain everything.  
  
Yusuke's communicator went off. He got it out and opened it. "Yusuke! The barriers are in trouble! Akujin is coming soon! He is already in Kagome's castle! You must have everyone's help in order to defeat him! The barrier isn't too far from where you are; have Kagome lead you to him. Got it?"  
  
Yusuke looked a bit worried. "Kagome is out. She'll be out until next week, at the least." Koenma suddenly looked pale. "You sure?" Yusuke nodded sagely. Koenma's voice was very grave when he spoke. "Well...you'll have to stop him before the end of the month. By that time, he'll have full access to the barriers and will be able to break them with the ritual. So go to the castle as soon as she is ready, okay?" Yusuke nodded and closed the communicator when Koenma's face disappeared.  
  
His life was going to be _Hell_ when Kagome woke up...  
  
------END------

DICTONARY:  
  
Chikaraotoshi: Loss of energy  
  
Youryoku: Spare energy  
  
Raifusaikuruenerugi: Life-cycle energy  
  
Zenryoku: Whole Energy  
  
_Miko Koumajutsu Ki:_ Priestess Summoning Demon Energy

Ja ne!


End file.
